


Last Stop Boarding School

by ZotiKitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Brats - Freeform, Caretaker!Steve, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, nurse!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZotiKitten/pseuds/ZotiKitten
Summary: Steve Rogers gave up the soldier life when he left the ice, with a rehabilitated Bucky in tow, he opened a very special boarding school, called "The Last Stop". It's a school designed to take in whatever the school system spits out as failures to help turn their lives around. Normally it would be tough taking in a bunch of brats who need a guiding hand, but it has always been worth the effort when the kids leave as better people than when they first arrived. When the newest batch of them come in, however, Steve and Bucky see they might be dealing with their toughest batch yet.[Yeah, there’s like, an ungodly amount of spanking of teenage brats in this. You’ve been warned.]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Files

File time~~

Name: Anthony Stark  
Age: 16  
Reason for Boarding School: Attitude, lack of self control, disregard to any authority figure, father knows the headmaster, alcoholism  
Previous school notes: Tony broke into the mechanics room, we caught him stealing/taking supplies although he claims, quote, "I wasn't stealing, you guys don't use that shit anyways, it was being donated on my behalf for a better cause… to me and my projects." - Former Principal  
Familial status: Present

Name: Bruce Banner  
Age: 17  
Reason for Boarding School: Extreme anger issues and lack of self control while having an angry outburst episode  
Previous school notes: Banner is an intelligent kid, but can sometimes allow himself to be manipulated by those who'd like to use his smarts for mischievous means. When he has an angry outburst, there is no stopping him, it's as though he's another person entirely. - Former Teacher  
Familial status: Present

Name: Natasha Romanov  
Age: 16  
Reason for Boarding School: Trespassing, burglary, assault  
Previous school notes: Never trust her word. She is as manipulative and deceitful as they come, pure works of the devil himself! She should be sent straight to prison where she'll most likely spend the rest of her life anyways. - Ms. Marvels Orphanage for Troubled Girls  
Familial status: Orphan

Name: Wanda Maxwell  
Age: 15  
Reason for Boarding School: Extreme mood swings, self isolation  
Previous school notes: We couldn't diagnose anything properly. Depression, anxiety, anorexia… all suspected but all a mystery. Could not get anywhere with this girl, good luck. - Ms. Marvels Orphanage for Troubled Girls  
Familial status: Orphan

Name: Pietro Offeld  
Age: 15  
Reason for Boarding School: Assault, theft, grand theft auto  
Previous school notes:  
Here are some notes from his previous gym teacher, Mr. Ultron: Pietro has a bunch of potential, he'd could be an amazing athlete and even a track star. His problem lies with focus. Sometimes getting him to learn something works better when he can work with his hands or exercize in intervals.  
Familial status: Orphan

Name: Clint Barton  
Age: 17  
Reason for Boarding School: burglary, trespassing, tampering  
Previous school notes: We have seen Clint's potential to help lead and take care of others. If he minds to, he can be a fantastic collaborator and team player. Unfortunately, he seems to possess a lack of consistency when it comes to his treatment of others, and can too often push them aside as if they cannot feel the pain he can cause them. - Juvenile Correctional Officer  
Familial status: Present

Name: Thor Odinson  
Age: 17  
Reason for Boarding School: Father requested, sass under pressure  
Previous school notes: Thor seems to be under the impression that he is both immortal and above the status of everyone else. He is reckless which puts both himself and others in harm's way, and he has no accountability when it comes to regard for authority figures. - Tutor  
Familial status: Present

Name: Sam Wilson  
Age: 16  
Reason for Boarding School: Military family  
Previous school notes: Sam has a hunger for justice, but sometimes it causes him to look in unwelcome places. Overall, he's a fairly disciplined lad. - Guildmaster  
Familial status: Present

Staff:

Name: Steve Rogers  
Title: Caretaker  
Previous Occupation: Super Soldier  
Favorite Class(es) to Teach: English, Art, Gym  
Teachable Classes: English, Art, Literature, History, Gym, Psychology, Family Studies, German, French

Name: Bucky Barnes  
Title: Nurse  
Previous Occupation: International Assassin (Brainwashed)  
Favorite Class(es) to Teach: Biology, Gym  
Teachable Classes: Biology, Chemistry, Gym, Engineering, Philosophy, Sex Ed, Family Studies, French, First Aid


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all starts

The sun was out, set high in the sky… not that it would remotely touch Tony's eyes. He always got driven around in cars with tinted windows, luxury of being Stark's son. But even when he had to get out, dragging his two duffle bags at least twice his actual size up the porch stairs to the new boarding school he was being forced to attend, the overgrown shades on his face kept the sun away. No light could touch them.

He didn't turn around to wave goodbye, not even to his mother who was holding a soft hand over her mouth trying not to cry. Any pang of regret or guilt he felt about not saying goodbye to her, he already had a plan for getting rid of… spirits.

Tony bypassed the whole yada yada chit chat, he was early, apparently his father was just so keen on getting rid of him as quickly as possible again, so he headed to his room once he finally found it. They'd been sent small insights on a map of the general areas and their room numbers. But he didn't stay long, only enough to haul his bags on the bed before heading out again.

If no one knew he was here yet, even better. He walked casually through hallway after hallway. And in less than five minutes of his arrival, somehow managed to pick the lock on the liquor cabinet and start drinking rum out of the bottle. He wasn't in the mood to mix anything fancy, just hurriedly wanting to shoo away stupid emotions. Best way, bottoms up.

Steve was more concerned about the mysterious duffel bags on the bed more than anything else at the moment, but after a closer look he saw the stark logo and allowed himself to relax, ah, just Howard’s kid. As punctual as ever it seemed, and by punctual he meant either shockingly early or so late the party ended last night. But with a chuckle he went about trying to find out where the kid could’ve gotten too, not too far away one would imagine.

Steve thought the best of people before they showed up, sometimes it was only misunderstandings, that and Howard tended to over exaggerate sometimes. Anthony couldn’t have been that bad could he? Maybe ambitious, and a little lost, but nothing a little guidance wouldn’t help.

Then he saw the brat drinking straight out of a half diluted rum bottle he put in the liquor cabinet for similar instances. With one hand on the neck of the bottle, he used the other to swat Tony sharply. “What do you think you’re doing young man?” He asked sternly as he pulled the bottle away.

Tony was mid swig when the bottle was pulled from his lips, he let out a sharp gasp- after spewing out the rest of the alcohol that hadn't made its way down fully- and didn't at all try hiding the growl like noise leaving him. But after looking up at this overgrown golden haired giant through shades that might be small enough to fit Steve's face, Tony just let loose the chains on his best devilish sneer… it was effortless really, even more so now that he had a bit of alcohol in his system… not that he'd gotten very far for long.

"What's the matter Goldy?" He tapped Steve's abdomen with the back of his hand as if they were pals fooling around, "Don't worry, I'll share if that's what you're after."

Tony had another, smaller bottle tucked in his back pocket, out of sight for now, thinking he'd just be sent to his room where he'd continue. He wasn't stupid, he was prepared for getting caught… or so he thought.

Steve sighed and shook his head, putting the cork back in the bottle as he shelved it once more, noticing one of the smaller bottles was gone. He tucked away that information for the time being, it wouldn’t be hard to find now that he knew about it. “I was planning on going over rules and procedures once everyone arrived, but seeing how eager you are, you’ll be getting an early lesson.”

He said, reaching down and grabbing Tony’s ear, shaking his head with a sigh he tugged the male along towards the kitchen, standing him in front of the sink as he unboxed the first soap bar of many to come this school year. Running it under a faucet before popping it into Tony’s mouth, holding his hand under the boy's mouth in turn because he didn’t expect him to hold it in. “I expect you to not break into a liquor cabinet and start drinking.”

He shook his head, “Anthony Stark, I expected better from you. You may not know it, but this is a last stop school. I know you may not think you need to be taught anything else, I’m well aware you’re a child prodigy, but you can not use that as a deflector or reason to just ditch school. Emotional problems are not dealt with in alcohol, although I feel you’re not going to listen to me and are simply going to insult me as if that will help your case.” He sighed, “If that be the case, have your parents ever spanked you before, Anthony?”

When Anthony felt his ear being tugged he let out a few colorful remarks along with, "Ay! Jesus! If you want me to hear you scolding me, I kind of need my fucking ear-" but unfortunately his colorful language was rewarded with colorful taste… and not a good one. Immediately he felt his senses shift, stinging in a way he wasn't used to. Fumes? Sure. The strange odors of heated metal sometimes threatening to scorch every nose hair? Not a problem. Soap in his mouth making his eyes want to water automatically? Hell fucking no!

He was practically too busy swatting at Steve's hand and arm to listen, what the fuck did this guy think he was doing? One call to his parents and all of this would be… oh… no… his dad would just love this. Might even get Steve to record some of it for his own pleasure, sick bastard.

He choked a 'what?' around the soap bar at the mention of spanking. He wasn't a fucking two year old, he wasn't about to let himself get pulled over some sadistic fuck's lap! Why were all boarding school masters assholes?! Although… he did break into a liquor cabinet so… maybe he deserved a pat on the way to his room but not a fucking bar of soap in his mouth and threats of swatting his ass!

Steve sighed, and after moving the soap bar around to make sure Tony got a good taste of it, pulled it out and rinsed it off calmly. “Yes Anthony, a spanking, I was hoping you’d be more apologetic so I wouldn’t see a need in pulling you over my knee. But you are Howard’s child.” He said setting the soap down on a towel to label later for Tony’s repeated offenses he could already see coming in. 

Drying his hands off on another towel he looked Tony over for a moment before shaking his head again, he expected some chaos on move in day, but not anything like this already. “Don’t even think about running, Anthony, kid smart as you should know it wouldn’t go very well.” He said simply, other kids weren’t supposed to show up for another thirty minutes, and if anything they wouldn’t show up even then for the most part. So he pulled a chair out from the dining table and crossed his arms as he looked at Tony.

“I suggest not saying anything vulgar either, that soap bar has your name written all over it, let’s not give it another chance.” He said calmly, “Are you going to behave and get this over with, or are you going to run and make me chase you down?” He asked, hoping for the former but realizing the latter was more likely.

It might've seemed like Tony was actually listening and taking the goddamn suggestion but really he couldn't hear much over the loud pounding in his chest.

What. The. Fuck.

He didn't move, he didn't really say anything, he just stood there staring at Steve with his stupid glasses, as if someone had hit the pause button for his entire being while deciding to fast forward the rhythm of his heart.

Steve waited for a moment to give Tony time to process what was going on, to move or say something, but he was met by silence. So, he reached out and took his wrist in his hand, guiding him over as he sat down on the dining chair, and guided him over his lap, placing a large hand on the small of his back to pin him there. 

“Be Good Tony, I don’t want to hear any cursing.” Steve said calmly, rubbing his back as his free hand plucked the shades from Tony's face. Placing them down on the table, “No squirming or kicking either, it won’t do you any good.” He said, taking a deep breath to steel himself, he was hoping they’d get off on a better foot than this, but he did break into a liquor cabinet in less than five minutes since arriving. “Why are you being punished, Anthony?”

Anthony would never admit that he flinched when the glasses were removed. He'd deny it. Wholeheartedly. If it meant his life was on the line. Even if it meant another… spanking, which hadn't even began really. Okay, maybe not.

But even if a factor of his cool was taken away, he would display it nonetheless, with a shrug and a 'slick' comment. As if he had anyone to impress… One of Tony's issues was, he didn't need an audience… his biggest problem was trying to convince himself.

"Cause, you're a big bad sadistic mastery owner who likes to take advantage of kids from families who want nothing to do with them and play with their pretty little pink plushy bottoms all day? Pat pat, and I'll send you on your way, but- oh wait! Get back here and let me do it one more time!" He patted Steve's leg to emphasize his… quite courageous display given the position and power Steve held over him. It was like he was asking for it, except, he wasn't… he hadn't cursed, but how stupid of Steve to think Tony couldn’t do just as much damage without swear words. Sometimes they got in the way of his nonstop running tongue anyways.

Steve sighed and rested his forearms against Tony’s back, looking at the back of his head for a moment as if waiting for him to speak once more. But he shook his head with a sigh instead, there were many ways he could frame this, so many ways to crush the boy over his lap or elevate him. It was a tough balance, and normally he preferred to wait until he got to know them more before saying these things but, well, Tony wasn’t too hard to catch onto. For all of his bravado, he was just a kid, and Steve would have to expose that.

“No, Anthony, you’re being punished because you lock picked a liquor cabinet. Right now you’re nervous, scared even about this position, and you want justification for the words you spew so you can feel better. You want me to be a bad guy so you can continue doing everything you like to do. Because it gives you the attention you so desperately crave, you want a crowd to watch you do something because you think it will fill the crushing weight of loneliness inside. You want to villanize everyone in your life who dares oppose that, because it’s easier that way. It’s easier to push away people that you hate. Howard has not been a good father, and he knows that, I know that. But that does not excuse your behavior, you know what you are doing, and on some level you know I’m not who you say I am.” Steve spoke calmly, as if it was simply something to be said, rubbing Tony’s back with one hand calmly, “Now, I’ll ask again; Why are you being punished, Anthony?”

Tony's brows remain knit together almost as tightly as his working jaw… For a moment, maybe just a moment… he'd seen Steve's points fully realized, accepted, ready to perform any remaining consequences they evoked. If there'd been any hope of keeping him in that space, it was long gone and vanished at the mention of his father. Maybe time would tell Steve that, perhaps Tony was communicating that very clearly even now by his lack of speech.

Clearly, he wasn't going to answer. And his silence followed by insecure crossing arms really did make him seem more his age for a moment… like a pouty little brat who wasn't yet throwing a tantrum but upset and being as defiant as they could consistently muster. Ask Tony, took effort… not that he'd ever admit how tiresome he felt 24/7. Just like he wasn't answering Steve right now in stubborn refusal and a mix of hardcore emotions he swept out the door before slamming it shut.

Steve took note of his reactions, and tucked it away for later. Howard was a touchy subject it seemed, so, he’d step around it- god did the kid remind him of his father though, it was almost eerie. Nonetheless, with a soft shake of his head he adjusted his hold on the sixteen year old brat, foreseeing a lot of squirming in the future from him after he started what he saw necessary in order to move through. Steve wasn’t going to be ignored, and he would make that part clear.

In a swift movement he unbuttoned Tony’s pants and pulled them down until the bunched up around his knees, with one arm holding Tony still he checked his watch. “You have fifteen minutes before the other children are supposed to arrive. Coming in the door, they’ll be able to see your punishment clear as day. It won’t end until you answer my questions, and if you give me more sass-“ he hooked his thumb under the waist and of his boxers “-these are coming down.” And with that, he wasted little time before raising a stern hand and bringing it down on the boxer clad bottom.

Tony moved a bit when he felt his pants pulled down, the small sweep of air hitting his bare thighs really wasn't something he was fond of feeling with an older man. But he tried to make his discomfort less clear, only to fail once more when a small gasp struck his tightly pressed lips open. No sooner did the audible sound leave his mouth, did an action take its place. He didn't shift his limbs, only curled his lips back into a tiny devilish grin that glinted in his eyes if only for a moment.

"Don't be afraid to smile, big guy. I know you like it~" he unfolded his arms to let them run down Steve's leg, "Might as well give you an excuse to pull them down sooner." He was testing out tactics, just as Steve was doing with him… trial and error, mental notetaking. What would set him off, what would crawl under his skin… what lines could be drawn and then criss crossed?

Steve rolled his eyes as Tony began to speak again, simply pausing to reach down and gather Tony’s wrists in his hands, pinning them behind his back and holding them there as he went to continue the punishment he had set out for him. Tony wasn’t reacting too much now, but the warm up stage was necessary regardless of what was needed after. He wasn’t going to justify Tony’s actions by bruising him, he’d be careful, take all the time he needed- hell if he insisted on being stubborn he’d bring the rest of the kids in to see what happened when a rule got broken.

Steve’s hold on Tony’s wrists wasn’t uncomfortable, the position would be a little uncomfortable if he were to wiggle around more under it. Steve was patient, and he gave Tony the chance to keep it a private matter, and it would stay that way unless he decided to delay- then again, it wouldn’t all be unknown to the others forever. Everyone would get their turn eventually- they weren’t here because they were perfect kids after all. Even if Steve didn’t necessarily froth at the idea, he recognized he could help them, and that’s all he needed.

Tony tried to replace any sound that attempted to leave his mouth as an utterance of discomfort with a laugh instead. And for a while he succeeded… throwing out little bits in between such as, "So you like to get personal real quick?" But when he began to run out of suggestive words and the sting Steve's hand caused was really starting to set in, his provoking commentary began to leak with more strain than he deemed was still coming across the way he wanted it to.

"Don't really think… this is gonna work for me… Starry Boy… Not really… into long-term commitment." was his last comment, the rest he chose to keep to himself but the silence wouldn't do, even against his will… he couldn't keep in the freaking hisses and shit.

Steve almost found the comments slowly weakening power amusing, after all, words were only as powerful as the user made them, and Tony’s attention seemed to be dragged elsewhere. If anything the most amusing part was Tony’s utter avoidance of anything vaguely resembling a curse word, so on some level Steve’s methods worked. And as lovely and validating as it was, Tony was running out of time and Steve didn’t feel like explaining to any parents that happened to walk in with their children what was going on.

So, he waited until a particularly amusing snide remark to hook his thumb under the waistband of Tony’s boxers and tug them down to join the jeans. “Five minutes left, Anthony.” Steve said placidly, otherwise ignoring all of Tony’s attempts at insults and line crossing. He wasn’t in a position to be doing so, and as a result Steve wouldn’t react to the jabs. If anything he angled the swats so the sting set in quicker than before, Steve didn’t like to compare color to anything, but it was quite a rosey pink garnering closer to red with every firm swat.

"It's Tony!" The Stark boy snapped, so far he hadn't snapped, so far every remark even lacking power had be somewhat calm and collected… well… not calm, but calculated at least. This new tone was almost brash and clearly not a tactic he was trying to use, more a sign of where the actions were pushing him.

He could feel sweat gathering on his brow and for a moment everything he felt his shoved into straining. Whether he did this on purpose or not he wasn't sure, and it wasn't a squirm, not necessarily a strain against Steve but… himself perhaps.

His muscles went tight and he nearly went blood red in the face just trying to hold everything in before finally he couldn't, "Fine! Fine!" He yelled, "I broke into a fucking liquor cabinet and that's why I'm getting punished! Happy?!"

As the words sailed from his mouth at high volume and pitch, his eyes remained squeezed shut. He hadn't really sworn in the same way he did only half an hour ago, using vulgarity as a sly slip to give way towards a cool big tough guy vibe… instead, it was laced with a combustion of his raw feelings for just a moment, like a stubborn shell finally cracked open before it could work to repair and conceal once more.

Steve was taken aback by the outburst from Tony all of a sudden, but he didn’t let it show in his movements or expression. He simply made a note of it and would employ it when the time came to use it. He continued for a while, only he’s I staying slickly when he felt Tony tense up like a balloon about to burst underneath, and then to stop all together when he finally answered the question.

Steve smiled slightly to himself for a moment before reaching down and pulling the small bottle he stole out of Tony’s jean pockets. “No, I’m not happy Tony. I don’t like punishing people, never have. Especially the stubborn ones who get themselves into trouble.” He said holding the bottle in front of Tony for him to see, releasing his wrists so he could keep calm and steady himself even maybe. “Normally this alone would get you a trip over my knee equivalent of this-“ he patted Tony’s thigh lightly “-But if you put it back neatly and can look me in the eye and apologize, I’ll let it go.” He said calmly, rubbing Tony’s back in a soothing manner.

Tony was panting a bit, he hated that emotional explosion feeling, the grounds of being out of control really was not his forte for navitaing. He pushed off Steve's lap rather ungracefully stumbling into his butt and letting out another hiss from landing on his sore ass. He didn't want Steve's stupid comfort, he didn't need it anyways… but as he fumbled to pull his pants up and stand, he hadn't yet registered the frustrated tears in his eyes. He snatched the bottle from Steve and mumbled something about how "that's a stretch" as his footsteps practically stomped back over to the cabinet.

He flung it up, clearly still heated by the outburst and reached up to shove it back it before slamming the door closed. He wasn't doing this to piss Steve off intentionally by any means, much like the swearing was different, his actions seemed motivated by other factors. His eyes seemed distant and then he whirled in Steve's direction with his mouth hanging open as if he was going to say something but all words left him.

He shook his head for a moment, crossed his arms as he took a breath and leaned back against the counter, and it looked like he was trying but he still couldn't say anything.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s actions that were suspiciously similar to a temper tantrum at that, but he let it go for the time being. Standing up and pushing the chair in, he walked over and leaned against the counter next to Tony, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. And in a slow calming gesture rubbed his hand up and down his arm soothingly.

“Shh, it’s okay Tony.” He said, plucking a tissue out of a box he kept in the kitchen for these kinds of purposes, and you know, sneezing and the such. Using it to clean up his face with a soft hum, he wouldn’t push him to speak- it was only the first day after all. And as he predicted, the kids were late. Nothing new, especially when it came to dropping off the orphans, they were really bad at doing that in time. “Just breathe for now, gather your thoughts and words.”

The moment Tony went to whip away from the other male's touch was the moment the tissue wiped his face. When did he start crying? He half-heartedly swatted Steve's hand away, choosing to replace the tissue with his sweater sleeves, wiping at his face less effectively and less gracefully but he didn't move away this time… It kind of felt nice… what?! Well… he couldn't deny that the small interaction of comfort was nice, certainly not what came before. But Steve was right he did deserve it he supposed…

The moment he gathered his words and looked up at Steve was the moment an intruder bursted in and stole anything that threatened to break silence.


End file.
